Journey of Legends
by Bruticus the Killer
Summary: An original fanfic with famous video game cameos. (Star Fox, Final Fantasy, Sly Cooper etc.) Although cameos will only start in Chapter 3 and go on from there. Under Construction but so far the story is horrible I know. T T . Also looking for a Beta Reader but if not this story is up for adoption.


**A/N Dialogue will be seperated. And I am writing the Star Fox part(Command never existed. Let's just pretend it didn't.) now so please be patient. Thank you. Also here is a little key: Italics mean the characters are thinking. Bold means they yell/shout and whatever else. And regular type is when they talk normally.**

October 5th, 2007

Blade had grown to be a loner. He left the team and left Spike in charge. He had even gone as far to fake his own death. Many tragic things had happened. But the most gruesome was that Blade had actually died. But interesting things happened while he was dead. He traveled to the Lylat System and met some of the Star Fox team and stayed on Corneria for awhile. But he decided he shouldn't be the only one to enjoy the fun.

June 7, 2013

Blade had become a mortal again only for one reason. And that was to right the wrongs he made(along with taking his old team to a awesome galaxy). His first stop was at a bar. It smelled of alchol and tobacco. You heard Michael Jackson's "Bad" playing out of the building. He wore a gray vest, black v-neck shirt, black cargo jeans and some Puma Suede gray shoes. Not proper bar attire but it will have to do. Two people he knew were there. Those two were Kara and Ryn. The best female mercenaries out there. They would be constantly hit on by guys but they were turned down every time in a brutal and pride crushing way. Blade had heard one guy lost what had him a man by Ryn.

"She is still vicious as ever. But I like vicious."

Blade thought to himself. He entered the bar and walked to the bartender. A few minutes later a bald man with a scar on his cheek asked Blade

"Can I help you sir?"

His voice was coarse.

"Give me a martini with a lemon on it. Also, I heard you have two mercenaries here by the name of Kara and Ryn. Is that true?"

Blade pulled a picture from his wallet and showed a picture of the two. The bartender changed from a "I don't give two craps face" to a look of desperate fear.

"You don't want to meet them. They are CRUEL. They shot down every guy that approached them!"

Blade could only chuckle.

"Don't worry I know them personally. Just tell me where they are. Also can I get my drink now please?"

"Sorry sir. You can find them on the left side of this place."

Blade got his drink and the bartender told him where to go. Blade handed him a $100 bill.

"Keep the change."

The bartender could only smile. Blade left the countertop and walked to the table where he saw the two women (A/N They are wearing combat suits. You know, utility belt, black pants, black shirts etc. I couldn't really find a place to describe so maybe next chap. You may continue.) arm wrestling two guys twice their size.

"This should be fun." Blade said and smiled.

The men were flipped over and landed square on their buttocks.

"Approach us again and you might not leave here without a missing limb." Ryn said coldly.

They rushed past Blade without even warning him. Blade walked up to the women and said

"Impressive. But I wonder if I could give it a try." He took a small sip from his cup.

Ryn didn't even bother to look at him. "You can try but I must say your trip here was worthless."

"We shall soon see." Blade took a seat across from Ryn.

He put his arm up in a gesture to arm wrestle. "Ready?" Blade said and smiled.

"I'm always ready. Especially if it's an impostor of someone I know." Ryn said.

"Ah. She noticed. I didn't think I was famous to the point that people started to try and impersonate me." Blade thought.

"3...2...1...Go!" Ryn said.

Blade had the upper hand. He was close to winning but in a matter of seconds it became a standoff. One minute Blade was about to win and the other Ryn was about to win.

"I'm sorry miss but this has to end at some point."

"I agree."

It was still a standoff but Blade had really grown tired of the game. He decided to end it. A loud bang hit the table. He won.

"I take it I get a phone number now?" Blade proceeded to smirk while Ryn was still in shock. But she later smiled.

"I'll have to think about it. So how was the afterlife?" She asked.

Blade had been dead for some time. "Fun. I got to go to another galaxy." Ryn then became even more interested

. "So you came here to ask Kara and me to join you in a vacation?"

"Precisely!" Blade smiled so big it put the cat from Alice in Wonderland to shame.

"Sure. When do we leave?" Ryn asked.

"Today! Apparently I ripped a hole in the time space thingamajig on the way back here to Earth so I have teleportation powers."

"Fine. Let's go."

Blade recited some magic gibberish and put his hands together. In a matter of seconds they were gone.

Lylat System, 3:00 P.M.

Fox had decided to take a nap. He had to recently break up a fight between Slippy and Falco over who gets to watch the flat screen they had on the Great Fox. But he also wondered who the man was that boarded his ship. They had given him medical supplies and patched him up. He didn't have fur or anything like that. It intrigued him. They took DNA samples from him secretly to find out what species he his. He decided to get up and check to see if any results came back. He went downstairs to the Medical Wing.

"ROB, did those results come back yet?"

"Affirmative. Blade seems to be from an extinct species that lived in this system."

"_Extinct? Hmm, this should be interesting. Maybe the scientists at Corneria have more data on his species than we do._

"ROB, I want you to send the data to Cornerian scientists and see if they have anymore information."

"Affirmative!"

Then a bright purple light appeared in the docking bay. Two women stepped out of the portal and so did Blade. Blade then proceeded to close the portal.

"Welcome to the Great Fox ladies. This ship houses some pretty high tech stuff. Now I need to introduce you to the person that saved my life."

Then the doors to the docking bay opened and Falco and Slippy had their blasters drawn aimed at the trio.

"Who are you?

"I came here 3 hours ago! The guy named Fox and his robot thing gave me medical attention! I swear!"

Slippy and Falco nodded at each other. Falco opened up his comm. link.

"Fox, where are you?"

"The medical wing. Why?"

"Some guy here says you helped him."

"If he is 6 feet tall and has black hair yeah I know him."

Falco then did a double take on Blade.

"Okay. We'll be down there soon." Falco proceeded to turn off his comm. link.

"Try anything and you'll be shot on the spot." Falco at the front of the line leading them to the medical wing. Slippy was at the back of the line. They soon arrived at the medical bay.

**Cliffhanger! My hands are tired so I'll stop here. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
